


Catch

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adjusting To A New Life, Catch, Earth C (Homestuck), Fun and Games, Other, Pre-Relationship, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Davepeta would be caught up in their feels, if only Jade weren't so busy distracting them with a frisbee
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Catch

The wind passes through Davepeta's hair, and they sigh. They, Jade, Dirk, and Jake had come out to play a game of high-powered frisbee in the latest of a number of attempts to make a normal life after the high-stakes drama of their session. Maybe it was working for the others. They certainly seem fine, throwing a frisbee around as hard as they can manage. Jade's doing a lot of the work, nabbing the frisbee out of the air even when it should be impossible. But then, this game was practically made for her. For Davepeta, it's just another failed attempt to scratch a feather that's no longer there.

Well, mostly. Jade tosses the frisbee by Davepeta’s head at near light-speed. To keep it from igniting, she’s made it microscopic, so much so that Davepeta can only see it with their enhanced vision. To keep it from slowing down, she made it dense. It passes by Davepeta’s head again, a little further away, and a little closer to the ground. Another couple of passes and it will crash into the ground and leave a crater the size of a city. So it’s to be a fucking challenge, then?

Davepeta spreads their wings and prepares to take flight. Another second passes, and the frisbee comes by again. Now.

Davepeta jumps backwards and flaps their wings. They accelerate as quickly as they can, then use their time powers to slow down time around them. They’ll only get one shot, and the frisbee will still be coming quickly, even through the slowed down region. Movement on the horizon. Davepeta’s eyes go wide. There will only be one shot at this, apparently. It’s already more than halfway to the ground and falling quickly. It comes close enough to enter the time bubble and comes down to a reasonable speed, just over the speed of sound, from Davepeta’s perspective. They grab the frisbee and release the time bubble. They let it yank them up to speed, then use their wings to drag themself back to a halt. 

The sensation is not unlike when they fell through the atmosphere for the first time, except faster. But they’re prepared for it this time, and they manage to use a combination of time powers and sheer willpower to stay conscious. When they land, they’re back in the same park holding a rock in the shape of a frisbee. Jade makes a picture frame with her fingers, and the frisbee goes back to normal size.

JADE: nice catch! :)  
DAVEPETASPRITE^2: B33 < thanks  
DAVEPETASPRITE^2: B33 < B33

Davepeta tosses the frisbee towards Jake, who catches it and throws it to Dirk. Jade tilts her head over with a smile, then jumps back into the game. And maybe, just maybe, this new life will actually be okay.


End file.
